Sous vêtement sexy !
by PandiPandaYaoi
Summary: C'est Noël à la Duel-Académie ! Jesse compte bien en profiter pour faire plaisir à son homme, mais de quelle façon ? OS dédier à ma Hime-chan ! /!\ Lemon /!\


**Sous vêtement sexy ?**

**Auteure :**_Nanadu33980 ou Nath-chan ^^_

**Manga :**_ Yu-Gi-Oh GX _

**Mangaka :**

**Attention :**_Cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi soit une relation explicite entre hommes et contient un langage grossier. Elle est un peu perverse sur les bords. Et il y a un LEMON ! _

**Déconseillé :**_Je déconseille cette fiction aux homophobes, aux âmes pures et innocentes, et aux personnes sensible ou sur le point de faire une dépression. Pour quitter c'est en haut à droite la crois rouges. _=3

**Personnage présents :**_Jaden et Jesse. _

**Couple principal :**_Jaden x Jesse. _

**Note de l'auteur :**_Bonjour les ami(e)s ! Non, je ne suis pas morte mais belle et bien vivante. Alors cet OS est pour le Noël de ma Hime-chan. Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOËL ! (très très en retard ^^)_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Duel-académie 24 décembre 10h15...-<span>**

Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur la duel-académie. L'astre éclairait de ses rayons les nombreuses chambres du bâtiment. Dans l'une d'elles se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes lovés l'un contre l'autre. Le premier avait les cheveux bruns, courts coiffés en pique, il était plus grand que le second, qui avait la tête posait sur son torse finement musclé. Ses bras entouraient la taille fine de son compagnon de manière possessive. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, au contraire il s'accrochait à sa bouillotte humaine, il avait des cheveux bleu-vert qui lui arrivait au niveau de la nuque, et qui soulignait la finesse de ses traits. Ses longs cils projetaient leurs ombres sur ses joues légèrement rosies, ses lèvres fines étaient entrouvertes et laissaient passer un souffle lent et régulier.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent priser le tableau idyllique qu'offraient les deux amants. Le brun commença à remuer et à grogner, puis il ouvrit les yeux laissant voir au monde ses pupilles brune et or. Ces dernières se posèrent sur le jeune homme couché sur le torse de leur propriétaire. Le beaux brun sourit, il passa une main dans les doux cheveux de son amour et lui murmura « Jesse, mon ange c'est l'heure de se lever. » Le susnommé -complètement à l'Ouest- répondit « Jaden on est en vacance donc la ferme et dors. » Le brun rigola doucement en voyant à quel point son ange n'était du matin. Il décida alors de lui caresser le dos pour le réveiller en douceur. Sa technique fonctionna puisque les paupières, jusque-là, closes s'ouvrir pour révéler des pupilles aigue-marine. Jesse leva les yeux vers son amant et grogna « Jaden, vire tes mains de mes fesses ou je te jure que personne pourra retrouver ton cadavre. »

Sur ses douces paroles, le plus petit quitta le lit, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Jaden imita son amant et le suivit pour qu'ils aient un repas en amoureux, malheureusement leurs amis étaient déjà à tabler et leur demandèrent de venir manger avec eux. Les deux amant exceptèrent mais se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Une fois le repas terminer tous le petit groupe se sépara pour aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Jaden quitta à regret son Jesse. Ce dernier se précipita dans son antre pour mettre au point le cadeau de noël de son homme. Il rougit en pensant ce qu'il allait faire pour son petit ami, le bleuté respira un grand coup et alla dans sa salle de bain.

**-Duel-académie 24 décembre 21h30...-**

Jaden était devant la porte de la chambre de son Jesse. Ce dernier lui avait donné rendez-vous ici pour qu'ils échangent leur cadeau de noël. Le brun se demanda ce que son ange allait lui offrir. Pour sa part, il avait acheté une bague. Elle était en argent, fine pour ne pas gêner Jesse, avec une petite pierre bleue turquoise. Jaden fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son ange qui lui demandait d'entrer, ce qui fit dans la seconde. En entrant le brun vit son amant au centre de la pièce avec comme vêtement une corsaire rouge avec de la fourrure blanche sur les bords, un string (vous lisez bien 'string') rouge avec aussi de la fourrure blanche sur les bords, des bas qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse railler rouge et blanc, et des escarpins rouges. Jaden crut qu'il allait saigner du nez pour ensuite sauter sur son Jesse. Ce dernier remarqua que sa tenue faisait son effet sur son amant qui devait se sentir à l'étroit au vue de la bosse qui commençait à apparaître sous son pantalon. Le bleuté sourit et alla vers son amant avec une démarche féline et aguicheuse. Il mit sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Jaden et demanda d'une voix sensuelle « Maître, voulez-vous que je m'occupe de votre problème ? »

Le brun, en entendant ces paroles, eut un sourire sadique et répondit « Oui, mon ange et avec la bouche s'il te plaît. » Le dit ange lui prit la main, le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, se mit à genoux devant lui et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Jesse regarda son amant dans les yeux, puis commença à donner de petits coups de langue sur sexe dressé. Soudain le bleuté mit une main à la base du pénis gorgé de sang, l'autre sous les testicules relevées et prit l'organe dans sa bouche. Jaden poussa un rail de plaisir en sentant la cavité buccale de son ange sur son érection. Jesse commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, puis il joua de sa langue, en la passant sur la veine et dans la fente pour recueillir le pré-sperme. Il joua avec les boules pleines, s'amusant à les lécher et à les masser. Jesse fit durer sa fellation jusqu'à ce que Jaden jouisse dans sa bouche il avala le fruit du plaisir de son amant et vint l'embrasser pour lui faire goûter son sperme.

Quand le baiser prit fin Jaden fit tomber Jesse sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser endiablé, puis le brun le brisa pour aller explorer le corps offert de son ange. Il descendit le cou en baiser papillons, et fit un suçon au creux du cou puis descendit encore, il mordilla les clavicules naissante. Le brun enleva, à contre cœur, le haut pour aller s'amuser avec les tétons du bleuté. Il les lécha, les mordilla, les suça et les embrassa. Jaden continua son exploration, et arriva au nombril de Jesse, il passa d'abord sa langue une première fois dedans, puis commença à mimer l'acte qu'ils allaient faire dans peu de temps. Après avoir torturé le nombril, Jaden mit Jesse sur le ventre lui releva les hanches, écarta les fesses rondes et légèrement musclées et vit la ficelle du string. Il sourit perversement et commença à lécher la rondelle de chaire rosie. Puis il inséra sa langue dans l'intimité de son ange qui gémit encore plus fort. Le brun remplaça ensuite sa langue par deux doigts, le bleuté se crispa légèrement puis se détendit. Jaden entra un troisième et dernier doigt, puis chercha la perle de plaisir de son ange, Jesse cria de plaisir quand son amour toucha sa prostate. Le brun retira alors ses doigts, enleva le sous vêtement, à regret, et se plaça à l'entrée du bleuté, il entra dans l'intimité de ce dernier d'un puissant coup de rein touchant du premier coup la prostate de Jesse. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps à sa présence qu'il se retira et rentra à nouveau en retouchant le bout de nerf qui faisait voire des étoiles à son ange. Ange, qui hurlait son plaisir à son amant et le suppliait d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Les coups de rein s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que Jesse jouisse en prononçant le nom de celui qu'il aimait. En sentant les chaires de son ange se resserrer autour de son sexe, Jaden vint en Jesse. Les deux amants tombèrent sur le lit, le brun se retira du bleuté et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée lové l'un contre l'autre.

**-Duel-académie 25 décembre 10h30...-**

Jesse se réveilla, pour une fois, en premier. Il en profita pour regarder son homme, il rougit et sourit en repensant à leur réveillon très mouvementé. Apparemment son cadeau avait plu à Jaden, il se demandait ce que pouvait être son cadeau. Il sentit Jaden remuer, signe qu'il allait se réveiller. En est fait, le brun ouvrit les yeux, sourit à son ange et l'embrassa. Puis il sortit du lit et alla chercher le cadeau de son amour. Quand il l'eut trouvait, il revint vers son homme et se mit à genoux devant lui. Puis ouvrit la boîte qui contenait la blague et dit d'une voix sérieuse « Jesse, mon ange, je sais que je ne suis pas un amant parfait, et que j'ai pas mal de défaut. Mais malgré ça, me ferais-tu l'honneur de bien vouloir m'épouser ? » Le bleuté de sut quoi dire, il était surpris et à la fois touché par la proposition de son amant. Puis sans réfléchir, il sauta au cou de son -désormais- fiancé, l'embrassa à peine bouche et répéta telle une litanie un mot "Oui."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Commentaire de faire de fiction :<span>**_Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors je sais que dans cet OS Jesse et Jaden passent vraiment pour des pervers mais j'avais envie de faire ça ! Je ne suis pas contre une petite review pour me dire que ma fin c'est de la merde ou que cet OS n'a ni queue ni tête ou que vous l'adoré enfin tout ce que vous voulez ! Sur ce JOYEUX NOËL et à plus !_

**Bureau de l'auteur :**

_Moi : Ah ! J'en ai chié mais je l'ai ENFIN fini ! Et ça n'a ni queue ni tête ! Comme toujours !_

_Jesse : C'est moi ou je suis un débouché ?_

_Moi : Mais non, t'es juste un peu pervers !_

_Jaden : Ouais, enfin je suis aussi un pervers si on va dans ton sens._

_Moi : Tout à fait ! Et puis j'écris ce que je veux et si tu n'es pas content c'est la même !_

_Hime-chan : *µ*_

_Moi : Ah je crois que tu bave Hime-chan._

_Jesse : VOUS N'ETES QU'UN BANDE DE PERVERSE !_

_Moi : OUI ET J'AIME ÇA !_

_Jaden : Ok... Bon joyeux noël à vous tous et au revoir !_


End file.
